Bandos godsword
The Bandos godsword is one of the four variants of the Godsword; the hilt is received from General Graardor whilst the blade's shards are attainable from any other boss or boss minion in the God Wars Dungeon. As with all godsword variants, it requires level 75 Attack to wield. Players can attach a Bandos godsword ornament kit, obtained from master clue scrolls, to cosmetically enhance the godsword, creating a Bandos godsword (or). This only alters its appearance, and gives no stat enhancements. It also becomes untradeable, but it can be dismantled, returning the godsword and ornament kit. 130px |aspeed = 4 |astab = 0 |aslash = +132 |acrush = +80 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = +132 |prayer = +8}} Special attack The Bandos godsword's special attack, Warstrike, has doubled accuracy, inflicts 21% more damage and drains the opponent's combat stats equivalent to the damage hit in the following order: Defence, Strength, Attack, Prayer, Magic, Ranged. The special attack consumes 50% of the wielder's special attack energy. For example, if the special attack inflicts 50 damage on a foe with 30 in all combat stats, it would drain 30 Defence and 20 Strength levels (leaving the target with 0 Defence and 10 Strength). Against Tekton, it drains his combat skills by 10 (following the stat drain order) if it fails to hit. This special attack is similar to the Dorgeshuun crossbow, bone dagger, dragon warhammer and barrelchest anchor. Uses Because General Graardor is the most popular boss to kill in the God Wars Dungeon, the Bandos godsword is a popular choice due to the hilt's relatively low cost. In PvP scenarios, devastating damage and stat reduction can be inflicted on other players simultaneously. The special attack is particularly effective against players with little to no Defence levels as it can then significantly decrease their Strength, making it difficult to fight back. Moreover, any player lacking a stat restore potion will continue to suffer the effects of the lost stats until they escape the PvP scenario or are killed. The special attack is also known to markedly reduce the difficulty of various boss fights. Should the wielder hit high damage (35+) using Warstrike, the defence of the boss will be significantly decreased, allowing the rest of the fight to be easier, as more of the player's following attacks will hit. The special attack is more effective against NPC's and players relying on high defence bonuses rather than high defence levels, as losing defence levels quickly renders defence bonus redundant. Combat styles Trivia *The Bandos godsword's special attack previously required 100% special attack energy. The special attack energy cost was changed to 65% after being polled, allowing the special attack to be much more viable. *The Bandos godsword was featured in the 2016 Halloween event; it could be seen laying on a table in the most northwestern room of the event mansion. Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons Category:Items needed for an emote clue